An Experiment Gone Wrong
by Oncer93
Summary: What happens, when one of Gretchen's experiements goes wrong, affecting everyone but T.J, causing them to act like their opposites. What happens when it forces T.J to reverse the effects, before the changes becomes permanent.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to start on a new story, while I'm currently writing my other current stories. But I decided to write the experiment story. So now onto the story.**

**Chapter 1: Flashforward**

A few years had passed since the summer where everybody had saved summer vacation, and the gang was now in their freshman year of High school. The entire gang had surprisingly so managed to stick together throughout middle school, and while all had changed physically, none of them had changed much in personality.

**T.J: **T.J was still the ringleader, and still remained the same happy go luck guy, he had always been. He was still not one for change. He had replaced his old cap for a grey beanie. Once they graduated from elementary school, he gave over his cap to his kindergarten buddy. He still wore jeans and sneakers but had switched his jacket to a checkered button up shirt, that remained unbuttoned, which he wore outside a regular t-shirt. He had lost some of his baby fat. He still believed that they should all remain together, and didn't really see the point in hard work, unless it was to pull of a prank. He still wanted to remain a kid and was very much one on the inside. He still read comic books and ate candy. His grades remained poor, much to the disappointment of his parents, who wanted him to do better and suggested that he got a job. Overall, not much had changed about T.J over the years.

**Spinelli: **Spinelli was still very much a tomboy, and still thought that fighting solved everything. She was still obsessed with wrestling, cars and fighting, much to the charging of her mom. She had however changed on how she looked. She still detested her first name and the four girls, who shared her first name. Her mom was still trying to get her to behave more girly and stay out trouble. She tended to get detention a lot during middle school, much to her parents, mostly her mom's disappointment. Her dad would try to remain passive during the arguments between his wife and daughter but would gladly watch wrestling with his daughter. She had grown into quite the looker but had no boyfriend, due to most boys being spooked by her constant fighting and eating habits. She had changed her clothing style. She had replaced her boots with sneakers, due to her outgrowing of her boots. Had replaced her frog, leather jacket and stockings for a pair of baggy jeans and a hoodie, that remained way too big for her. Her former pig tails were now tied together in a messy ponytail. Her mom had thrown her ski cap away after elementary school, due to Flo declaring that it was too old, so now she wore a regular cap, covering her hair and some of her face. She wanted to join the wrestling team, while her mom wanted her to try more feminine activities like cheerleading. Apparently, her mom thought that wrestling was harmful to someone as small and petite as Spinelli, and instead wanted her to try cheerleading to get exercise and get into school spirit.

**Vince: **Vince to no one's surprise had stayed in shape and was still obsessed with sports. He had recently joined the football team, while his grades were struggling. He was planning on joining the basketball team, once football season was over. He played baseball during his summer breaks. His parents were proud of him for doing so well on his extracurricular activities, but desperately wanted him to focus more on his grades. He had gotten a bit more muscular. As for his clothing style, he now opted to wear a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers.

**Gretchen: **Gretchen was still the smartest kid around and was a lot smarter than all of her peers. She had joined the science club and had all advanced classes. Of course with her busy schedule, she didn't really make time for much else. Her parents were obviously very proud of her, but still wanted her to be able to relax and be a kid, for as long as she still could. Her appearance had changed as well. She had gotten braces, to get her front teeth under control. She had switched her glasses for a smaller pair. She now wore her hair in a long braid. She now wore a long button up cardigan, and a pencil skirt, with tights and a pair of regular shoes. She was a stickler for the rules and believed that they should be kept. She didn't really have time for fun.

**Mikey: **Mikey was still a big guy but was still very much a pacifist. He still cherished all life and still wrote poems. He also enjoyed musicals and performing in them. He was the lead in the middle school musicals. He still loved food, which worried his parents. They were worried about his health, due to his love of food and chocolate. His clothing style was very much the same. He still wore a regular t shirt and pants.

**Gus:** Gus hadn't changed much. He still believed in safety and rules. Wasn't much for sports, unless it was chess. He wasn't good at sports and got easily scared. He had gotten better at standing up for himself, but he didn't want to join the army as his dad wanted for him. It was more like, not wanting to give it a shot. But he got good grades. His parents thought it would be a good idea for him to join a sport, as they wanted him to exercise but he wasn't much for it. He wasn't much for taking risks. His appearance hadn't changed much, he still wore a button up shirt, tucked in his pants, with polished shoes. He still wore glasses.

Today was Friday and the school year had begun a few weeks ago. Everyone had a free period, so T.J wanted them all to do something together. Gretchen was busy with an experiment, in the school's science club, when the rest of the gang stopped by.

T.J was the first to speak up. "So how about we all go to kelso's after school. I feel like we haven't really made time for each other since we started high school."

"I can't. I have football practice." Vince said as the first."

"I wish I could T.J, but I have a meeting with the science club, and I want to get this stuff done before the weekend."

"rehearsals for the fall musical have started and I have to practice, if I want a good role." Mikey said.

"C'mon you guys are always busy."

"We can go tomorrow, as none of us have any plans there, besides you could try an extracurricular activity, or get a job." Vince said.

"Yearh right. I'm good as I am. My parents don't need to be right all the time. How about the two of you." T.J said, as he looked to both Gus and Spinelli.

"I don't have any plans, so I'm free." Gus said

"That's great Gus. How about you Spin." T.J asked Spinelli.

"I'd go, but I have detention." Spinelli.

"Again" Gretchen asked the tomboy.

"Yearh, but today is my last day of detention. My mother thinks that it's because of my lack of school spirit, and lack of femininity. She thinks that I should try out for cheerleading, as if I'd want to join those people. They are way too perky for my taste."

"Is she still trying to make you more girly." T.J asked.

"Yearh she actually thinks that wrestling is too dangerous for me, and that cheerleading would make me more feminine."

"My parents still want me to join a sport, but almost all of the school sports have dangers in them." Gus said.

"You could help out with the set of the school musical. We still need people behind the scenes." Mikey offered Gus

"Or you could join the science club Gus. We are always looking for more people." Gretchen said.

"Thanks you guys, but my parents want me to join a sport." Gus said.

"Sports are great, and you get plenty of exercise. Yes there might be some risks, but most school sports are harmless. Heck you could try the track team, they're always looking for new members" Vince said as a matter of fact.

"I'll think about it." Gus said.

"Extracurricular activities are overrated. Look at me, I'm not doing any extracurricular activities and I'm doing great. Well then I guess we will all meet up tomorrow after noon, at Kelso's." T.J said, as he was closest to the door.

"Hey Gretchen, what are you working on." Spinelli asked.

"Oh, well this. This is a project that can alter the taste of the food we eat. I'm hoping that it will be enough for the upcoming science fair next month."

"Well I'm sure that it's great, but I have to go use the bathroom." T.J said, and as he was about to walk out to the hallway, Gretchen's project started to explode, and everyone but T.J was affected by the smoke.

"I don't know what happened, one minute everything was fine and then the next, my project started to explode." Gretchen was confused as to how her project could suddenly explode. Maybe she put something wrong in it, or it could be due to it being a completely new thing."

"You can try again Monday, and I'm sure that you guys will all be fine, and anyway I'll see you all tomorrow." T.J said. He was sure that it was nothing, but he had to get the next class.

What none of them knew, was that it would have an effect and it would change everyone of them expect for T.J.

**Next chapter: Everybody meets up at Kelso's.**

**So, that was it for chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed. **

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions let me know. As in how different you all want the characters to be, like what their personalities should be like, but it has to be the opposite of what they are currently like.**

**Also please read my other stories and review them.**

**I don't own recess or its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2: changes begin

**So thank you for the review. So the first chapter focused on reintroducing the characters, while this chapter will see small changes to the characters, but the next couple of chapters will likely have one chapter for each character, and in the next chapter, we will see how much Gretchen's experiment has affected the gang (excluding T.J). So now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: changes begin**

**T.J:**

To T.J, the day had started out as any other Saturday. He wasn't affected by Gretchen's experiment. He woke up late, like he did any other Saturday. He honestly didn't give it much thought, about how the others could be affected. It was probably just smoke, but that his friends would all be the same. He then went down for breakfast, where his parents were already sitting and eating. His mom then started talking. "So have you thought about what I said, regarding getting a job or you know, joining an extracurricular activity."

"I don't need to join any extracurricular activities and I shouldn't have to get a job. I should be allowed to be a kid for as long as possible."

"You're 14 years old. Joining an extracurricular activity, would be good for you, and you might end up meeting new friends."

"I have all the friends I need, and if I join a club, then we won't have time for each other."

"You can still make room for new friends. Besides aren't your friends all joining afterschool clubs."

"No, not Spinelli and Gus."

"And why aren't they joining afterschool clubs." His dad finally asked.

"Spinelli wants to join the wrestling team, but her mom wants her to join the cheerleading squad instead. As for Gus, he's too afraid of getting hurt, to join a sport."

"Well cheerleading sounds like fun for Spinelli, and I can understand her mom's concerns. Spinelli is rather small, and wrestling can be dangerous for someone as small as her. And Gus shouldn't be afraid of joining a sport. If you joined a sport, then he could follow you. Of course you still have the option of getting a job. You have about a month to decide, or we will make the decision for you. And you have to get your grades up." His mom said.

"I'll think about it. Well I'm off to meet my friends at Kelso's. T.J finally said, before he left.

**Spinelli:**

Spinelli had fallen asleep rather quickly last night, much to her parents surprise. She woke up early and decided to go down to have breakfast. She had decided on a regular pair of jeans and a normal shirt, but decided to ditch the cap. Her parents were already eating, when she joined them, which she never did on weekends. Her mom was the first one to speak up. "Well look who decided to join us for breakfast this morning."

"I woke up kind of early this morning, so I figured that I would eat breakfast with you guys."

"Oh hey Pookie, there's a match this afternoon. I hear that it's an important one." Her dad said, to which Spinelli replied. "Huh, oh right the match."

For some reason, the wrestling match didn't make her too excited. But she looked over at her mom and said. "Hey mom, I been thinking, that maybe we could go shopping later on today, maybe I could use new clothes and maybe I do need a new haircut. Also I've been thinking that maybe it's time I redecorated my room."

Her parents looked at her like she had grown an extra head, but her mom quickly rejoiced and said. "Ashley we're not just going to give you money, so that you can buy clothes that are way too big for you and clothes that boys usually wear, and we're not going to give you money, so that you can paint your room black."

"I know, and that's why I wanted to ask you, if we could go shopping together, because maybe you were right in that maybe I could use some more girl clothes. And maybe you could help me redecorate my room."

"Oh Ashley, you have no idea on how happy I am to hear you say that. I always knew that you would come around to more feminine things, but if we go shopping and we buy you a whole new wardrobe, then you have to promise that you'll wear whatever we buy, because then there won't be money for your usual style As for the redecorating, then if we do this, then you won't be able to change it back."

"I know, and I just been thinking lately on how I wouldn't mind new things. But you can pick me up at Kelso's at 2 o'clock, or we can just do it tomorrow. But I have to go meet up with my friends"

"Let's do it today, because then we can redecorate your room tomorrow, and then next weekend we can have a garage sale, and then we can donate all of your old clothes to charity. But we should also make time for you at the salon." Flo said as she looked over at Bob and said. "Oh honey, you might just order pizza for dinner for yourself, because Ashley and I will spend the rest of the day shopping, and we might be home late."

"But what about the game."

"Watch it with one of your friends. Ashley and I will be busy for the rest of the day."

"Well, I'm off to see my friends." Spinelli said before she left, deciding not to take her skateboard with her.

**Vince:**

Vince usually got up really early on the weekends to work out, but for some reason, he decided to sleep in today. When he finally woke up, and got down for breakfast, his parents were shocked to see him sleep in. He decided to eat coco pops for breakfast. His mom finally started talking. "You usually get up early to go for a run, and you never eat coco pops for breakfast. That's usually your brother, when he comes home."

"I figured I would rather sleep in late today, and the coco pops looked good, and they taste really good. Oh, and when I come back from Kelso, I'll get started on my homework, and maybe do some extra work, just to get my grades up again."

His parents looked stunned, before his mom said. "Who are you, and what have you done to Vince."

"I am still your son, but I just been thinking lately, that you guys might be right in that I have to get my grades back up. Oh, and I might go buying some new clothes this afternoon. Mom can go with me."

Vince honestly didn't know why he was suddenly feeling this way, but maybe his parents were right in that he should get his grades up, and maybe he was way too obsessed with sports, and should just relax a bit more, and eat whatever he wanted to eat.

"Okay, well it's good to see that you're finally thinking about your grades." His mom said, before his dad joked. "What's next, you want to join the debate team or maybe the science club."

"Well I don't know; I mean maybe I could join one of them. I mean I already have football, but another club wouldn't be so bad. Well I'm off to meet my friends."

**Gretchen:**

Gretchen was way ahead in every single one of her classes, and today she decided to sleep in late, which she never did. She usually got up really early to work on different projects, but for some reason, she decided to skip it today. Eventually she got and got down for breakfast, choosing to wear a regular sweater alongside a pair of jeans and a pair of boots. Choosing to wear her hair in a ponytail instead of the usual braid. Her parents trusted her easily, since she never got into any kind of trouble.

When she got down, her parents were already busy eating, before her dad said. "Well look who decided to sleep in today."

" Yearh I figured that I might as well sleep in late. Oh and by the way, I think that it's time, we started to talk about me getting contact lenses."

"Why the sudden interest in getting contacts. I thought that you didn't mind the glasses."

"I usually don't, but I'd prefer contacts, and now that we're at it, I could use some new clothes."

"Okay well in that case, we can go to the doctor this afternoon, and then we can go shopping afterwards." Her mom said.

"Well if it's okay with you, I'd really like to buy new clothes myself."

"Well then okay. So then I will let you borrow my credit card and then you can go shopping after we visit the doctor."

"Great, then you'll pick me up at 2 o'clock at Kelso's, since I have to go meet my friends there. Well bye." With that, Gretchen left.

**Mikey:**

As usual, Mikey got up early. He usually liked to recite a poem right before waking up, but not day. Today he decided to skip the poetry. Instead he thought about doing a workout routine, until he realized that he didn't know anything about working out. He had to get the school coach to give him some kind of workout routine, or maybe he could join a school sport.

He then got down to join his parents for breakfast, but the thing that was different, was that he had decided to eat something super healthy.

His dad then asked him. "Aren't you going to have your usual breakfast, you know the thing that you usually eat for breakfast."

"Nah I been thinking lately that I should eat healthier food and try and get in shape. Take better care of myself, just like you guys wanted me to."

"That's good to hear Mikey, but you can still have French toast for breakfast once in a while." His mom said.

"That's okay. I'm good with oatmeal."

Once Mikey was done with breakfast, he left to go meet his friends.

**Gus:**

Gus got up early as usual and went to go join his parents for breakfast. He had been thinking that he ought to ask his dad to set up a training program for him, as it would be good for him to get some exercise, and he should join a sports club. Maybe soccer.

"Good morning Gus, how'd you sleep." His mom asked.

"I slept well." Gus said before he looked over at his dad and said. "Hey dad, I was thinking, that maybe you could set up a training program for me. You and mom were right. It would be good for me to join a sport, but then maybe you and I could train together on the weekends."

"That's great news son, and starting tomorrow morning, you and I will go running together and I will put together a training program for you. So which sport did you have in mind."

"I was thinking soccer. But I was wondering if I could borrow the credit card this afternoon. Well can I borrow the credit card mom."

"Sure, why not. You're always responsible, so I don't see why not." His mom answered.

"Thanks. Well I'm off to meet my friends. I'll see you later."

**Next chapter: Everybody meets up at Kelso's.**

**So, that was it for chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed. **

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions let me know. As in how different you all want the characters to be, like what their personalities should be like, but it has to be the opposite of what they are currently like.**

**So originally, I wanted the second chapter to be about everyone meeting up at Kelso's, but then the chapter would be too long, so I decided to have this chapter be about how everyone is slowly changing due to the experiment gone wrong. **

**Also please read my other stories and review them.**

**I don't own recess or its characters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kelso's

**First off, thank you for the review. Well we'll see if the changes will be good for them, or if some of the changes might be for the worse. Maybe I'll make them stay the changed way, or maybe I won't. Yes nothing can keep Flo from making her daughter girly. She was of course skeptical, because Spinelli had never shown any interest in girly stuff before, so while Flo is thrilled, she's still shocked. Second off, I am sorry for not writing earlier, because I've been busy, but due to the virus, I have plenty of time to write. So I've been thinking that this chapter will focus on all the characters, the next couple of chapters will focus on one individual character each. So now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Kelso's**

**Everyone:**

Everybody met up at Kelso's as planned, finding a booth to sit in. T.J was the first to speak up. "So my folks has given me a month to decide if I want to either get a job or join an extracurricular activity, or they'll decide for me, which wombs."

"Well I've been thinking that since my parents want me to raise my grades, then I could maybe join the debate team or science club." Vince said.

"Wait when did you show an interest in science or debate." T.J asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe just now, and my parents are right, that I need to raise my grades, so maybe I'll stick to one of those two instead of just football"

"Well I've been thinking that maybe science club isn't all that for me. Maybe I should focus less on school, and more on having actual fun. You know T.J, you could work here, for Kelso" Gretchen said.

"My parents have been wanting to join a school sport, so I've decided on wrestling or maybe football." Mikey said.

"But Mikey you don't like violence, let alone wrestling, so why would you want to do that. Why not a lesser violent sport. Plus what about the school musical" T.J asked Mikey

"Because those 2 sound really cool, and I need a change. As for the musical, well I can still do that, even though I decided to join a sport. Oh, and on Monday I have to talk to the school coach on putting together a training plan for me. I could stand to get in shape"

"Okay well, if you join the wrestling team, then you can be on the same team as Spinelli, if her parents will actually allow her to join the wrestling team."

"Actually Teej, my mom was right. Wrestling just isn't a good fit for me anymore. I figured I would give cheerleading a try. My mom was right, it could give me school spirit, and it's an extracurricular activity"

"But Spinelli you hate school spirit, and you don't like cheerleading, let alone the cheerleading team. Plus the Ashleys are on the cheerleading team, which would mean that you would be on the same team as them, and you hate the Ashleys." Now this stunned T.J, who asked Spinelli why she would possibly want to join cheerleading, when her mortal enemies with whom she wants nothing to do with, are on the cheerleading team."

"It will get my mom off my back, and we're in high school now, so maybe it's time to start a fresh with the Ashleys. Besides maybe they won't be so bad to be on a team with." Spinelli said.

"Well I've decided to join the soccer team, so you could do that with me." Gus said.

"I don't know Gus, and since when do you want to join the soccer team. I thought that you were too afraid to join a school sport."

"I was, but I have decided to face my fears. I don't want to be seen as a coward in high school. Plus my dad has agreed to put out a training plan for me."

"So have you decided on what you want to do Teej." Spinelli asked

"Not yet Spin. Hey by the way, what did you do to your cap, and your skateboard."

"Oh that, I left it at home. I'm going out with my mom here at two o'clock. She wants to take me shopping, and I agreed to go."

"Well I'm getting picked up at two o'clock as well. My parents have finally allowed me to get contact lenses, and after that, I'll be going shopping." Gretchen said.

"Well I'm going out to buy new clothes as well, and hopefully I can get contacts lenses as well." Gus said.

"Same with me." Vince, before he continued. "I could use some new clothes as well."

"wait is everyone just going shopping." T.J asked

"Well not me. At least not yet anyway. If I end up losing weight, then I would need to go buy new clothes." Mikey said.

"Well Teej, it's just that we're in high school now, and things change." Spinelli said.

Before T.J could answer, Kelso came over to them and asked. "So just the usual."

"The usual for me definitely." T.J answered

"As for the rest of you" Kelso asked the rest of the gang.

"Yes please" Gus said

"Yearh sure." Gretchen said."

"I think I'll just have an iced tea." Spinelli said.

"I'll stick to a diet coke." Mikey said.

"Well I'll have Mikey's usual." Vince said.

"Okay coming right up." Kelso said.

After Kelso had come with their stuff, T.J asked the rest of his friends. "So what is everybody else doing tomorrow. I was thinking that we could go to the mall and check out the new senior fusion comic."

"I can't. I finally agreed to let my mom redecorate my room, and I decided to do it with her." Spinelli said.

"I should get caught up with my homework, so I'll skip." Vince said.

"My dad has agreed to train with me tomorrow, so I can't go either." Gus said.

"I'll go T.J. I don't have any plans tomorrow." Gretchen said.

"I'll go T.J. as well" Mikey said.

"That's great to hear Mikey and Gretchen." T.J said as he looked over at the rest of his friends. Something was off about them, or maybe it was just him. They hadn't changed all that much, and maybe they were all just trying out new things. Maybe he needed a change too. Or maybe everything would go right back to normal on Monday. Yep, T.J was sure that once the weekend was over, all of his friends would be right back to normal.

Eventually it became two o'clock, which meant that most of the gang was leaving. Spinelli was getting picked up by her mom, but was acting super polite towards others, who walked into Kelso's. Vince was also leaving, but nothing seemed off about him leaving. Same with Gus, though he seemed more confident and less scared. Mikey seemed less poetic, while more jaded. The weirdest part was when Gretchen was leaving. T.J could swear that he saw her take some candy while no one else was looking. Nah he was probably just imagining things, but he was convinced that despite how off everyone seemed, things would be right back to normal by Monday. What T.J didn't know, was that everybody else was changing, slowly, and by Monday, none of them would be the same.

**Next chapter: first off, Spinelli goes shopping with Flo.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions let me know. As in how different you all want the characters to be, like what their personalities should be like, but it has to be the opposite of what they are currently like. So since Spinelli will be the focus on the next chapter, let me know how different you want her to be.**

**I don't own recess or its characters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Spinelli - shopping

**So, thank you for the reviews. Yes T.J is at least willing to see what is going to happen before he jumps to conclusion, but eventually he will grow more suspicious as the changes become more extreme. Well I have not fully decided what will happen to Vince, or Mikey. I could make Spinelli an Ashley, but that will not happen right away. Gus will definitely turn more into his dad. Gretchen could start out as someone similar to T.J but become more extreme. So now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Spinelli - Shopping**

Flo had picked up Spinelli outside Kelso's at 2'oclock as they had agreed. Spinelli got into the car, and they drove first towards the furniture store. Once they got into the store, they found new furniture for Spinelli's room. Those furniture consisted of a purple desk, a white dresser, a white bed, a purple makeup table and a large mirror. The new furniture would arrive the next day. After they were done with the furniture store, they drove to the hardware store to get some paint, and Spinelli decided on some pink paint. Once they were done with the hardware store, they drove to the mall, and started with the textile store, where they got a pink blanket, new pillows, new sheet covers and purple curtains.

Once they done with the textile store, Flo asked her daughter which store they should start with, and Spinelli pointed to a clothing store for girls.

Once they were inside the store Flo started talking. "Okay Ashley, just go all out, pick out any clothes that you might like, and I will do some shopping of my own. Then we can go into the shoe store afterwards, and then the accessory store, and then the makeup store, and then the jewelry store, and finally a store where we can get an atelier with paint, so that you can start to paint. Then we can go to the spa, and finish of by getting something to eat."

Soon enough, Spinelli started to look around for clothes. She found some shirts, blouses, jackets, skirts and cardigans, and even a few pairs of jeans. All very feminine and unlike anything Spinelli had worn in the past. The primary colors consisted of Pink, Purple, light blue, white and red. There was even thrown in some green into it Flo meanwhile had found some dresses for her daughters. Some were formfitting, while others were lose but with floral design on them. Those colors were mostly pink, purple, red, light blue and white. There were even some dresses for parties or formal events. Flo had been so excited at the prospect of taking her daughter shopping and even getting the chance to buy her girly clothes. Her Ashley had always been so tomboyish, so Flo had almost given up trying to get her daughter to be more feminine, and now here they were, so she guessed that Ashley had finally come to her senses. Flo could see the two of them doing more stuff together in the future. She looked down at the clothes that her daughter had picked out and was thrilled at what Ashley had picked out. Flo then started to talk. "Oh Ashley, those are some nice clothes. We should go pay for it, and then we can check out more stores. You can try out the clothes at home, and if they don't fit you, then we can exchange them later on."

They then went to go pay for the clothes and found other stores. Next up, was the shoe store. Spinelli found plenty of wedges, stilettos, boots and flats. Even a pair of sneakers for gym. After the shoe store, came the accessory store, where they got scarfs, hairbands and belts. Then it was the jewelry store, here they got bracelets and necklaces. Spinelli also got her ears pierced and got some earrings to go along with the other jewelry. Then it was the makeup store, where Spinelli got plenty of makeup, hair products, nail polish, perfumes, facial creams and facial masks. Even some stuff for her body. Afterwards they got an atelier and some paint, so that Spinelli could start to paint in her free time.

After they were done with the shopping, they went to the spa, where Spinelli got a full-on makeover. Her eyebrows were plucked. She got her legs waxed. She got a face mask, while she got brown highlights in her hair. She got both a manicure and pedicure. Finally, she got a haircut. Her hair now went just down below her shoulders but was much more even and no more split ends, and she now had bangs. Her hair was also a bit wavier as oppose to how straight it had been before. When she looked herself in the mirror, she could hardly believe how different her hair looked, but she was pleased with the change. Her mom was even more happy about the change. Flo had been wanting her daughter to get a haircut for the longest time, and now it had finally happened. She could only hope that Ashley would let her do her hair every once in a while.

Once they were done with the spa, they went and got something to eat. When they were about to order, Spinelli to Flo's surprise opted for a salat with dressing on the side as her dish, a long with a glass of water. Eventually Flo started to ask her daughter. "Okay why the sudden change, not just in wanting to be more feminine but also eating healthier."

"I don't know. Maybe it is because I just started high school and is going to try out for the cheerleading squad on Monday, so I want to stay in shape for that."

"So wrestling is completely off the table."

"It is totally of the table. I guess I just came to my sense and realized that you were right about wrestling being too violent for me."

"Well, I am glad that you are finally expressing interest in the more feminine things. Oh would you look at the clock, we should get home before it gets too late. So tomorrow, we can redecorate your room, put all of your old furniture and stuff up for a garage sale next weekend, and then we can donate your old clothes to charity."

Soon enough they were done with having dinner, and went home.

They next day, Spinelli got up early, because they had a long day ahead of them. She put on a pair of her new jeans and a pink shirt. She figured that it would be better if she wore some casual clothes while they were about to redecorate her room. She also put her hair up in a bun.

She went down for breakfast with her parents. Her mom looked at her and smiled before she said. "Oh Ashley, those clothes look so nice on you, but you certainly woke up early."

"Year well, I figured that if we're going to redecorate my room today, then it would be best if I got up early." Spinelli said as she got something to eat. She decided on a bowl of oatmeal, much to her dad's surprise.

"So how soon will they be here with the new furniture." Spinelli's dad asked.

"Around noon, which gives us a couple of hours to clean out Ashley's room and then repaint it, in which Ashley can decide what she wants to keep. Everything she doesn't want to keep, will be kept in the garage until next Saturday, where we can have a garage sale." Flo said before she looked over at Spinelli and said. "So Ashley, once you're done with your breakfast, we can get started on cleaning out your room."

Soon enough, breakfast was over, and Spinelli went up to her room, to clean it out. She got started on putting all of her old clothes in a moving box. Then she put some of her old toys, books, video tapes, CDs and comic books into another moving box, and then she took down her old wrestling posters. Soon enough, she had cleaned out her room of anything that was not furniture. She then put the boxes out into the garage and labeled them. She then found her parents, to tell them that they could take the old furniture and put it into the garage, which they did. Eventually the entire room was empty, and they could get started on painting it pink. By the time the new furniture had arrived, the paint had almost dried. All Spinelli had to do, was make sure that nothing touched the walls, at least until the next day, but overwise she had a completely new room. Nothing about it, even resembled what her room used to look like, but she felt like a different person, and now her room matched that new person.

**Next chapter: Gretchen's Saturday**

**So, this chapter focused on Spinelli, and the next chapter will focus on Gretchen. I have an idea on how different she will be but let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and please R/R and let me know what you think.**

**I don't own recess or its characters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gretchen - appontments

**So, thank you for the review. Yes, it was definitely expensive, but Flo had saved up some money just in case Spinelli ever became more girly, and she believes that the money is worth it. Spinelli will earn some money from the garage sale. Everything about the old Spinelli is out, so even if she did revert back to her old self, she'll still have the new clothes and new room, and then there won't be any money to paint the room back to the old color, and she won't be getting clothes similar to her old clothes. Now we have moved onto Gretchen's chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Gretchen – doctor's appointments and mall.**

Just like Spinelli, Gretchen had gotten picked up her mom, and they were now on their way to see her doctor. She was getting determined whether she was a fit for contacts or not. She had started thinking about getting an eye surgery, so that she would never have to wear contacts again.

They were now sitting in the waiting room when Gretchen was getting called in.

"So, Gretchen what can we do for you."

"We have been talking about getting Gretchen eye contacts." Her mom said.

"Wait. I was thinking of maybe getting an eye laser surgery, so that I wouldn't have to wear glasses or contacts."

"Okay, what does mom say about it." The doctor said.

"Oh, well, is it safe."

"There are some minimal risks, but it's mostly safe. We just need the parents to sign the papers, but for now let us just go see if you are a good fit for the surgery. Now come with me." The doctor said, as Gretchen followed her. As it turned out, Gretchen could get the laser eye surgery, but she would need her parents to sign the papers, so her and her mom could come back Friday after school, as long as both of her parents had signed the papers. Gretchen's mom would need to talk with her dad about it, but they got a pamphlet to take home.

After they were done at the doctor's, Gretchen and her mom were in the car and on their way to the mall.

While driving, her mom started talking, and said. "Why the sudden interest in getting the laser eye surgery. Your father and I agreed to let you get contacts. You always said that glasses did not bother you. I am not so sure that the surgery would be a good idea. Contacts would do the job."

"The glasses didn't bother me in the past, but they could bother me in the future. They can keep from doing several stuff. I think getting the laser eye surgery would be good for me."

"Okay, if you are sure about getting the laser eye surgery, then I will talk to your father when I come home and will let you know our decision tomorrow. We will need to look at the pamphlet some more before making a decision"

"Okay thanks." Gretchen replied, and before they knew it, they had arrived at the mall. She got out of the car and into the mall, with her mom's credit card,

In the mall, she found a clothing store

She found a clothing store, and she found a couple of shirts and jeans, very different from her button up shirts and pencil skirts. She felt like a different person, so new clothes would be much more fitting. She then went over to the counter and paid for the stuff.

After she was done with the clothing store, she went to a shoe store, where she bought some sneakers. After the shoe store, came an accessory store, where she got a couple of baseball caps. She even got herself a skateboard

She then went to go get something to eat from the food court. While she was there, she saw some candy on display, and when no one was looking, she took it.

She had thought about getting a haircut but decided against it. She decided not to buy so much so soon, but she might feel different in a couple of weeks, but she had taken some black nail polish when no one was looking. By the time she was done at the mall, she went home.

Once she came home, her parents called her into the kitchen where her mom started talking. "OH Gretchen honey, your father and I have talked about it, and we have agreed to let you have the laser eye surgery, so if you still want it, then I will come and pick you up from school on Friday, and then you can get it there. That means that you will have the weekend to recover."

"Oh wow thanks. Now I will go upstairs and do my homework. I have to meet up with T.J and Mikey tomorrow." Gretchen told her parents that she was doing her homework but decided to skip them instead.

**Next chapter: Mikey's Saturday**

**So this chapter focused on Gretchen. I will admit that I had writers block in writing this chapter, but I got it done, nonetheless. Also, I would just like to point out, that I have absolutely nothing against glasses or people wearing them, but in regards to this story, the characters are turning into their opposites, so while the old Gretchen didn't mind her glasses, her changed self does mind them.**

**Oh, and please R/R and let me know what you think.**

**I do not own recess or its characters.**


End file.
